Mating
by yoonmin babies
Summary: Jimin sedang heat dan Yoongi membantunya. A/B/O Universe. [Min Yoongi/Park Jimin/Yoonmin/BTS Fiction]


**Mating**

 **Casts:**

 **Min Yoongi (25 tahun/** _ **alpha/dominant**_ **) x Park Jimin (21 tahun/** _ **omega/submissive**_ **)**

 **Kim Taehyung (21 tahun/** _ **alpha/dominant**_ **) x Jeon Jungkook (19 tahun/** _ **beta/submissive**_ **)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rated : M**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Warning: Boys Love, Wolf A/B/O**

 **Written by: rrriiieee, senashin0817, Louvin Park, Mokuji, Park In Jung, yellow-sshi**

 **Edited by: rrriiieee, Mokuji**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Shit_.

 _Fuck_.

Sialan.

Panas.

Oh benar. _Heat_. Masa yang akan kamu lalui selama tiga bulan sekali. Akan menjadi mudah ketika kamu sudah punya _mate_. Pasangan sehidup. Dan semati.

Tapi tidak ketika kamu seperti Jimin di umur yang ke dua puluh satu tahun. Belum menemukan _mate_ sama sekali. Dan lebih sial lagi ketika kamu juga terlahir sebagai _omega_. Apakah takdir mempermainkannya? Apakah dahulu dia terlahir tidak baik? Apakah–

"Jimin, Jimin...! Bisa buka pintunya? Astagaa. Jiminiie~"

"Mama?" Jimin membuka suara

"Pssst... Ini aku. "

"Oh, Tae-tae."

Langkah Jimin mendekati pintu, yang terkunci semenjak beberapa jam yang lalu. Aroma _feromon_ mungkin sudah menguak seisi ruangan, bahkan memenuhi indera penciuman Taehyung yang kini berdiri dibalik pintu kamar Jimin.

"Kau sedang apa, ini sudah lewat tengah malam." Jimin menahan gagang pintu yang kini sudah terbuka agar Taehyung bisa masuk ke dalam kamarnya

"Bukannya kau sedang dalam masa _heat_? Kalau sendirian bisa dalam bahaya, ibu dan ayahmu juga sedang pergi, kau yakin bisa sendiri? Aku ingin menemanimu."

Jimin hanya mampu tersenyum dan mengangguk kecil, membiarkan telapak tangan besar itu mengusak rambut pirangnya yang kini memanjang dan mulai menyentuh telinganya.

"Tae-tae juga _alpha_ , kalau disini apa bedanya?"

Lelaki di hadapan Jimin hanya tertawa ringan, "Lalu kau berharap siapa yang datang? Berharap Yoongi si pria idamanmu itu?"

Tiba-tiba Jimin terdiam di tempatnya.

Yoongi?

Yah, mungkin Jimin memang berharap bahwa Yoongi-lah yang akan datang. Pria idamannya, yang selalu ia harapkan untuk menjadi _mate_ -nya.

Tapi sejauh ini belum ada tanda-tanda bahwa pria bernama Min Yoongi itulah yang akan menjadi pasangannya. Membuatnya semakin tersiksa di masa _heat_ seperti sekarang.

Membayangkan pria pucat itu datang untuknya, menindih entitasnya di atas ranjang dengan penuh kasih sayang dan menanamkan knot-nya sembari saling berpangutan dan membuat tanda kepemilikan.

Sialan. Semakin dipikirkan, semakin panas pula entitas Jimin yang kini tengah digiring Taehyung menuju ranjangnya.

Jimin mencengkram kuat ujung baju Taehyung saat rasa panas itu menyerangnya, "T-Taehyung,"

"Sialan. Andai saja tandaku tidak muncul pada Jungkook, mungkin aku sudah menjadi _alpha_ -mu sekarang, Jim." Desis Taehyung pelan.

Ah, inginnya yang seperti apa. Ingin yang tak bertemu dengan sebuah kenyataan. Hanya, angan-angan, eh? Buat yang berbicara barusan merasa tak nyaman dengan keadaan yang berlaku.

Jimin belum pernah-atau mungkin tidak akan-mau menampik semua, segala, kesempurnaan Taehyung. Ayolah, keparat itu memang begitu menjanjikan, bung, serius. Toh Jimin berhak menentukan ceritanya sendiri.

Jika tidak dengan Taehyung, ada nama lain, kan.

Terlalu banyak narasi tak penting. Jimin menatap mata Taehyung dengan senyum tersembunyi.

"Yak, kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu." Taehyung menatap ragu, kakinya mencoba melangkah menjauh dari sisi tempat tidur.

"Tae... Pa, panas–" suara Jimin terdengar begitu pasrah, membuat Taehyung sekali lagi meneguk ludah kering.

Aish, sialan. Jimin _Heat_ lagi.

Tidak, ini salah.

Tubuh Jimin sudah bergerak tak menentu di atas tempat tidur. Tangannya yang tadi meremas ujung baju Taehyung, semakin menguatkan genggamannya. Seakan tidak rela Taehyung pergi begitu saja.

Taehyung ingin pergi, tapi _feromon_ Jimin begitu mengikatnya kuat. Membuat Taehyung sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak, kakinya kaku dan dia sangat begitu tertarik.

Muka Jimin memerah, tubuhnya berkeringat basah, dan mulut itu, terus-menerus mengeluarkan suara penuh dosa.

Oh tidak, kalau seperti ini, Taehyung akan benar-benar tidak tahan.

Baru selangkah Taehyung ingin mendekati Jimin. Pintu kamar terbuka lebar.

Tampak seseorang yang membanting pintu dengan penampilan mengerikan.

Darah mengalir dari mulutnya, luka menyayat tampak dari badannya yang ditutupi oleh kemeja compang-camping bekas robekan-entah apa. Celananya berwarna hitam, tapi penuh darah. Layaknya dari peperangan kejam, orang itu menyeringai mengerikan.

Perlahan, orang itu menutup mata dan menghirup seluruh _feromon_ Jimin. Mengeluarkan aura dominasi yang begitu besar.

Menggetarkan ubin lantai dan dinding. Padahal brengsek, ini dilantai dua. Siapa dia, ini?

"Yoon, Yoongi- _hyung_ , uh." dan suara desahan penuh dosa dari Jimin menjawab pertanyaannya. Ah. Jadi dia Yoongi- _hyung_. Tu, tunggu.

"Yoongi-hyung.. Astaga ada apa dengan–" seharusnya Taehyung sudah akan menghampiri Min Yoongi dan menanyakan tentang porak poranda di tubuhnya tapi tidak ketika tangan Jimin masih memegang erat ujung bajunya dan _mate-_ nya yang juga berdiri dibelakang Yoongi. Tunggu, apa? _Mate_?

"Jungkookie. Sayang, apa yang kamu–"

" _Shuut_. Diam dulu _hyung_ , nanti aku ceritakan." Taehyung terdiam. Muncul banyak pertanyaannya dibenaknya. Tapi karena _mate-_ nya berkata demikian. Dia memilih bungkam dan menunggu. Ah sepertinya dia juga harus keluar seperti isyarat mata Jungkook.

"Taehh.. Tae.. Jangan pergii.. Ahh.. Panass.. Sentuhh.. Ah, Tae. Kumohonn. Ini sakit...!" desahan kurang ajar. Jimin kurang ajar. Yoongi kurang ajar. Jungkookie. Ah _mate-_ nya tidak kurang ajar.

"Tidak Jiminie.., Aku akan keluar. Ada Yoongi- _hyung_. Kurasa dia lebih berhak," begitulah kemudian Taehyung keluar dari kamar Jimin dan meninggalkan Yoongi-Jimin berdua. Bahkan ia sengaja mengunci pintunya dan memasang pengaman disekitar rumah Jimin. Jaga-jaga saja. Siapa tau Yoongi bermain kasar.

Dan akhirnya pintu itu tertutup sempurna. Dikunci dengan sengaja oleh Taehyung dan Jungkook yang sudah melangkah menjauhi kamar tersebut.

Taehyung tidak ingin ambil resiko. Masa _heat_ Jungkook baru saja selesai. Jika ia memaksa melakukan hubungan meski tidak menanamkan knot-nya, bisa jadi beta-nya akan kecewa dan menghindarinya. Jangan pernah.

Kini tersisa Yoongi dengan seringaian kemenangannya dan Jimin dengan suara penuh dosanya, terbaring lemah di atas ranjang.

" _H-hyung_ ,"

Yoongi tersenyum, membiarkan kakinya bergerak spontan mendekati ranjang. Duduk dengan elegan sambil membuka dua kancing teratasnya.

Hanya untuk tetap duduk di pinggir ranjang, menggoda Jimin yang hampir mati tersiksa oleh masa _heat_ -nya sendiri.

"Ngh- P-Panas, _hyung_ ,"

Yoongi sudah tak peduli berapa kali Jimin melontarkan keluhan yang sama dengan suara pembangkit gairah itu.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?"

Lewat Tengah Malam. Cuaca dingin. Seharusnya orang-orang memilih bergelung dalam selimut. Atau sekedar minum coklat panas. Iya. Orang-orang. Apakah mereka orang?

Walau demikian, gejolak hormon itu tetap ada dan sama. Karena _sex_ menurut Freud adalah dorongan yang berasal dari insting binatang. Tidak bisa disalahkan juga, toh mereka memang binatang. Setengah. Setengah lagi masih manusia.

Dan sisi manusiamu seharusnya bekerja untuk melarang melakukan hal-hal yang tidak baik, benar?

Itupun kalau sisi manusiamu masih tertinggal.

Yoongi dengan sisi manusianya yang perlahan menghilang tergantikan dengan sisi binatangnya. Serigalanya. Dengan posisi _alpha_ yang tidak terbantahkan. Umur yang matang. Pemimpin kelompok yang dihormati. Pengalaman yang banyak. Dua puluh lima tahun. Cukup, bukan?

"Eengggh.. _Hyung._. Aku butuh _hyung_.. Enngh. Sentuhh..." Suara binal dari bibir merah penuh dosa Park Jimin kembali terdengar. Menaikan suhu menjadi lebih panas. Memicu sisi jahat Min Yoongi untuk mendominasi. Menguasai alur permainan.

"Apa yang harus aku sentuh, Jimin?" lihat. Benarkan. Sisi jahat Min Yoongi muncul. Bahkan ia sengaja memelankan laju permainan mereka. _Foreplay_ keparat.

" _Hyunghh_..." Jimin melenguh pelan, peluh membasahi dirinya, dan suasana begitu panas. Persetan dengan _foreplay_ , di depannya ada Yoongi, Min Yoongi, yang selalu ia idam-idamkan. Serakahkah Jimin jika ingin Yoongi langsung memasuki dirinya?

Oh, tentu saja tidak. Tapi Yoongi bukanlah tipe yang seperti itu.

"Baumu begitu kuat, Jimin. Aku sampai meninggalkan korbanku demi dirimu." Suara berat khas Yoongi mendengung di telinga Jimin. Yoongi mengucapkannya begitu lambat, teratur, dan–uhm–seksi.

Yoongi menyeringai, tangannya secara pasti menggenggam tangan mungil Jimin.

"Aku bertanya, apa yang harus kusentuh." Ucap Yoongi dengan kilatan mata berwarna merah, mulutnya masih setia menyeringai, membuat Jimin langsung hilang kendali. Yoongi begitu tampan saat ini, sangat.

"Se, semuanya..." Jimin menjawab lemah. Tolong, yang dia inginkan hanya satu. _Sex_. Dan kenapa Yoongi keparat ini suka sekali mempermainkan dirinya?

Tangan kiri Yoongi yang bebas, bergerak pelahan. Menyentuh halus kulit Jimin dengan jari-jari panjangnya, membuat Jimin merasa melayang. Astaga, ini hanya sentuhan sederhana, tapi kenapa begitu memabukkan?

Tangan Yoongi berhenti tepat di paha dalam Jimin. Meremasnya begitu kuat, hingga Jimin melenguh, menutup mata dan menikmati seluruh aliran listrik yang menjalar ketubuhnya.

Ini begitu nikmat, Jimin ingin lebih, sekarang.

"Aghh... _hyunghh_.." Yoongi yang tidak tahan mendengarnya, langsung menyambar mulut Jimin. Mencium ganas dengan tempo tidak teratur.

Rasa darah yang berbau anyir menyentuh lidah Jimin, membuat Jimin sedikit mengernyit. Ciuman ini unik, lembut, panas, serakah, dan penuh darah.

Tapi Jimin suka itu.

Pasokan oksigen sialan membuat Yoongi akhirnya perlahan meninggalkan sumber dosanya.

" _Hyung_.. Lagih.. Ciumm.. Sentuh.. Remaas.." sebenarnya Jimin bukanlah tipe _omega_ penggoda dan binal seperti sekarang. Menurut informasi dari Taehyung, Jimin adalah _omega_ yang ceria sekaligus pemalu. Manis dan cantik. Walaupun dia tidak sadar seberapa cantiknya dia.

Intinya berbeda dari sekarang.

Oh! Apakah karena sekarang adalah puncak _heat-_ nya? Keparat. Yoongi jadi tidak tahan kan. Ia ingin lagi.

"Sentuh? Sentuh yang seperti ini? Remas yang seperti ini, Park Jimin?" Yoongi dengan kejahilannya dan smirk yang menggoda. Mulai membawa tangannya kembali untuk menyentuh titik titik sensitif dari _omega_ kesayangannya ini.

Jimin sudah tidak tahan. Ia dengan berani mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Yoongi, menarik tubuh _alpha-_ nya mengajaknya untuk kembali berbagi kenikmatan.

Iya. Kali ini Yoongi dengan beringas menyantap leher Jimin. Oh, tangannya. Tangannya semakin turun. Turun hingga ke pusat ketegangan dan hidup seorang Park Jimin.

"Park Jimin. Bersediakah kau menjadi milikku selamanya?" kata itu sakral. Seharusnya diucapkan dengan keadaan yang lebih khidmat. Tapi Yoongi dengan brengseknya mengatakan sekarang. Saat Jimin sedang di puncak _heat-_ nya. Saat Jimin bahkan tidak bisa berpikir apapun kecuali sentuhan Yoongi.

Bahkan jawaban yang dikeluarkan Jimin hanya berupa desahan tak berarti

"Yeaahh, euunghh _hyung_.. Yeahh..."

Walau demikian Yoongi menganggap bahwa Jimin bersedia terikat selamanya dengan dia. Dengan pria brengsek yang tidak menyadari keberadaan Park Jimin selama ini.

Yoongi kemudian menggigit Jimin tepat di lehernya. Di atas alur nadi Jimin. Menandai Jimin dengan baunya. Sekarang Jimin adalah miliknya, begitu juga dengan dia adalah milik Jimin.

"Aarrgghhh, _hyungg.._ Aakhh.. Aku milikmuu.. Aahhhkkk"

"Iya sayang. _Hyung_ juga milikmu.. Eerrghhmm–"

Begitu Yoongi siap menandai Jimin, ia menarik tubuhnya ke atas untuk melihat rupa Jimin. Memandanginya dan bersyukur betapa berutungnya ia mendapat _omega_ yang begitu cantik dengan aura yang memancar indah.

"Kau cantik, Jim. Sayang, kau cantik..." Yoongi mengecup kening Jimin dengan lembut dan bertahan sejenak di leher Jimin untuk menikmati aroma mereka yang bercampur.

Sayang sekali, permainan belum selesai.

"Hiks... _Hyung_..." Jimin mulai menangis, panas ini menyiksa. Jimin begitu tersiksa dengan aura yang begitu kuat ini. "Tolong."

Astaga, mungkin Jimin bisa masuk kategori pelacur paling handal, karena sekarang dia sangat begitu menggoda.

Yoongi yang awalnya, ingin bermain lembut. Karena, yah, mengingat _omega-_ nya adalah si manis Jimin. Langsung menepis semua keinginan bermain 'lembut'nya. Yoongi dengan mudah, merobek baju Jimin. Mengubah kain putih polos yang sudah basah itu karena keringat menjadi sebuah borgol. Mengunci rapat tangan jimin dan diletakkannya di atas kepala Jimin. Membuat Jimin langsung melenguh.

Jimin yang merasa pergerakannya langsung terbatas, menggeliat tidak suka di atas tempat tidur. Membuat Yoongi semakin bernafsu dan langsung kembali mencium bibir Jimin.

Menggigit bibir merah mudah itu hingga air liur bercampur darah menetes indah menuju rahang Jimin. Jimin mendesah tertahan, dirina butuh pelampiasan.

Kakinya menegang, tangan yang diikat saling menggenggam satu salam lain, hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Jimin ingin meremas rambut hitam pekat Yoongi, tapi sulit. Membuat rasa pelampiasan membuncah tanpa bisa di hentikan, tanpa sadar, Jimin menangis kecil.

Tangan Yoongi bergerak, menyentuh pinggang Jimin dan meremasnya, sedangkan tangan satu lagi sudah menarik celana Jimin dengan cepat, tentu saja celana itu robek. Karena iya, Yoongi memang ganas.

"Hmmp..." Jimin melenguh, dia butuh udara. Butuh, tapi Yoongi sama sekali tidak melepaskan ciuman ganas, Yoongi tidak rela menghentikan peperangan lidah ini, dan juga dirinya sudah buta dengan nafsu.

Mereka masih bertarung lidah, sedangkan tangan kanan Yoongi bermain nakal. Meremas si kecil Jimin dengan begitu kuat. Membuat Jimin melayang hingga ke langit ke tujuh.

Jimin semakin sulit bernafas, air liur sudah mengalir tanpa henti dari mulutnya, dia butuh nafas. Ditambah, rasa nikmat berlebihan ini membuat dia seakan terasa tersiksa, Jimin butuh pelampiasan.

Pada akhirnya memicu Jimin untuk mengigit lidah Yoongi yang kebetulan sedang mampir ke mulutnya. Tidak sampai berdarah, karena demi Tuhan walaupun tubuh manusia Yoongi terbilang lebih–ehem–pendek dari tinggi seharusnya, struktur kekuatan ototnya tetaplah _alpha_.

Gigitan tersebut akhirnya menyadarkan Yoongi bahwa _omega_ dibawahnya juga masih butuh bernafas. Sejenak. Karena pada dentang detik yang ke tiga, Yoongi kembali ke permainan kasarnya.

Kali ini Yoongi menyerang bagian leher Jimin, mengecup, menghisap, dan menjilat. Membuat tanda kemerah-unguan. Mencetak tanda kepemilikan yang lebih banyak. Membuat gerakan tubuh Jimin menjadi tidak tekendali.

"Ahh.. Oohh.. Jangan berhenti, _hyung_.. Oohhh–"

Yoongi kemudian menurunkan jajahannya ke bagian dada putih Jimin, dengan dua _nipple_ merah muda yang menegang, menantang Yoongi untuk mencicipi hidangan tersebut.

Yoongi dengan rakus mengigit _nipple_ kanan Jimin. Menggesekan lidahnya yang kasar ke bagian pucuk _nipple_ dan membuat lingkaran keparat disekitar _nipple_ tersebut.

"Ahh, ohh.. _Hyuung_.." Jimin menggeliat keenakan. Walaupun gerak tubuhnya terbatas dalam kungkungan Yoongi dan tangannya diikat.

Yoongi kembali mengulang tindakannya tepat pada _nipple_ kiri Jimin. Membuat Jimin dengan tidak sabar menggeliatkan tubuhnya. Memberi kode dengan agar Yoongi menuntaskan ereksinya.

Untunglah Yoongi mengerti.

Dengan segera dan cepat dan tiba-tiba Yoongi meraup ereksi Jimin. Membuat Jimin berteriak. Menautkan dengan kencang kedua tanggannya hingga mencetak jejak kemerahan pada pergelangan tangannya.

Yoongi mengecup, menjilat, melahap bahkan sampai menggesekan ereksi Jimin dengan giginya. Menggoda Jimin dengan kenikmatan pada pusat dosanya. Menatap Jimin dengan pandangan mendominasi yang kental.

" _Hyung.._ Aahh lebih cepat.. Ahh.. Sudah mau sampaii.. Aahh!" Yoongi merasakan bahwa ereksi Jimin sudah semakin besar didalam mulutnya. Bahwa sebentar lagi Jimin akan datang.

Yoongi kemudian mempercepat kocokannya dan gerakan mulutnya. Mengabulkan permintaan Jimin.

"Aahh.. _Hyung_.. YOONGI- _HYUNG_ ARGHNNGG...!" Yoongi kemudian menyeringai. Mengangkat tubuh Jimin tanpa memberi jeda untuk beristirahat barang sebentar.

"Jimin, ini belum selesai, kau tahu. Aku bahkan belum mengisi lubang binalmu dengan milikku. Park Jimin. _It's Show Time_."

Jimin mengeluarkan rengekan _needy_ , Yoongi menarik nafas dalam-dalam, mencicipi aroma memabukkan gairah Jimin di udara.

Jimin jelas lebih muda darinya. Mungkin dua-puluh-sesuatu atau lebih, tidak Yoongi bahkan peduli. Yang ia peduli adalah dia ingin knot-nya ada di dalam Jimin sampai tidak ada keraguan bahwa _omega_ itu miliknya.

Yoongi mengucapkan kata-kata manis tepat di leher Jimin, menggoda dengan giginya sambil menunggu persetujuan Jimin untuk melanjutkan. Desahan Jimin datang dengan cepat.

"Silakan," Jimin berbisik, jari-jarinya melengkung di atas kepalanya.

Hanya itu yang Yoongi diperlukan untuk menengelamkan giginya ke bahu Jimin, efektif mengklaim _omega_ sebagai miliknya. Rasa posesif menguar dari dalam diri Yoongi, mendorong semua pikiran lain ke samping, mengedepankan Jimin atas segalanya.

Dia bisa mencium gairah Jimin semakin memuncak, aroma memabukkan dari _omega_ yang sudah basah dan siap untuk dia.

Dia ingin Jimin, dan dia sangat ingin.

Dengan tangan yang stabil, Yoongi mengelus lembut bokong Jimin, sampai _omega_ itu meremas kedua tangannya di atas kepalanya, untuk melampiaskan gairahnya dan Jimin menoleh sedikit dan mendapati mata sang _alpha_ yang menatapnya penuh nafsu.

"Cepatlah," Jimin merengek, mendorong bokongnya terhadap tangan Yoongi. " _Alpha_ , kumohon."

Yoongi bisa merasakan betapa basah Jimin, ia menggeram rendah di tenggorokannya saat ia memasukan satu jari ke dalam _omega_ nya. Bibirnya melengkung ke atas saat Jimin mengeluarkan erangan rendah dan ia membungkuk untuk lembut menggigit kulit leher Jimin.

Sebuah jari kedua ditambahkan dan Yoongi merasa Jimin mengepalkan sekitar pintu masuknya, dia mengerang pelan. Yoongi tidak suka itu. Dia ingin mendengar suara pasangannya ini. Dia ingin mendengar Jimin meneriakan namanya sampai seluruh bangunan mendengar. Dia menggerakan jari-jarinya dalam Jimin dan menyusuri kulit leher pasangannya perlahan. Sekarang Jimin berantakan di depannya.

" _Alpha_ ," Jimin terengah-engah, matanya tertutup. "Aku membutuhkanmu."

Mengingat betapa basah dan terbuka Jimin, Yoongi pikir itu sebagai waktu yang tepat untuk menambahkan jarinya. Tapi, ternyata bukan itu yang Jimin mau.

" _Alpha_ ," geramnya, matanya melebar untuk memelototi Yoongi. "Lakukan, kumohon."

Yoongi bukan orang yang menuruti perintah orang, tapi tidak mungkin dia tidak mengabulkam keinginan Jimin yang ini. Tangannya jatuh ke pinggang Jimin di mana mereka bertemu dengan sempurna di sekitar pinggul, dan ia melarikan bibirnya di tengkuk Jimin, bahkan kepala kemaluannya menekan permukaan lubang Jimin.

Dorongan pertama adalah lambat dan tentatif. Setelah mendengar geraman rendah dan persetujuan dari Jimin, dia mendorong lebih keras. Jari-jarinya memperketat cengkeramannya di pinggul Jimin dan Yoongi mengerang melihat betapa ketat, panas, dan oh-begitu-baiknya Jimin membungkus kemaluannya.

Dia merasa ereksi-nya mulai membengkak, dan ia tahu bahwa Jimin bisa merasakannya juga, menilai dari rengekan needy yang berasal dari bibirnya yang merah semerah delima.

"Oke," Yoongi tertawa pelan. Dia membuka ikatan tangan Jimin dan tersenyum pada Jimin.

Tangan Jimin jatuh berpegangan pada dada Yoongi. Jimin berteriak lebih keras. Dia mengikuti dorongan ereksi Yoongi yang mulai bertumbuh di dalam dirinya. Yoongi terus mendorong keras ke dalam diri Jimin, meskipun temponya lebih lambat. Sekarang ereksi Yoongi telah tertanam sempurna dalam lubang Jimin.

" _Alpha_ ," Jimin mengerang, membiarkan Yoongi memimpin temponya. " _Alpha_ , _alpha_ , _alpha_."

"Yoongi," Yoongi mendengus, mengubur wajahnya di leher Jimin saat knot-nya tumbuh terlalu besar untuk digerakan. "Panggil aku Yoongi."

Jumlah kenikmatan yang mengalir melalui pembuluh darah Yoongi benar-benar mencengangkan. Dia tidak pernah membayangkan bahwa mating akan terasa begini baiknya, apalagi ketika kamu sudah menemukan pasanganmu. Beruntunglah Yoongi ketika pasangannya Jimin, ia menjadi terengah-engah saat Jimin mengepalkan dinding lubangnya di sekitar kemaluannya. Hanya karena Yoongi tidak lagi bisa menarik keluar, saat ia datang.

"Yoongi," Jimin merintih. "Ini terasa begitu baik."

Yoongi membuat suara persetujuan dan mengulurkan tangannya di sekitar ereksi Jimin, memompa beberapa kali sampai _omega_ nya juga datang dengan erangan nama Yoongi yang lebih banyak terdengar. Yoongi merasa luar biasa. Jimin merasa ini hari terindah dalam hidupnya.

Yoongi kemudian dengan percaya diri mengeluarkan knotnya dalam tubuh Jimin. Mengeluarkan benih-benih cinta mereka yang sebentar lagi akan tumbuh menjadi _pub-pub_ lucu dalam rahim Jimin. Semoga saja Jimin setuju tentang masalah _pub-pub_ tersebut.

"Akhhh, _hyung_.." erangan Jimin terdengar begitu puas dan penuh. Seolah-olah tubuhnya sudah lama menantikan penyatuan ini. Sedangkan sudut hatinya menantikan emosi ini datang padanya. Bahkan Jimin dengan sengaja membiarkan Yoongi mengeluarkan knotnya dalam tubuhnya. Ia siap.

Geramaan balasan sebagai bentuk kepuasan juga datang kepada Yoongi. Tubuhnya sangat menikmati penyatuan mereka. Ia merasa bahwa pilihannya tepat dan benar. Dan serigalanya melolong penuh kenikmatan dalam tubuhnya. Menandakan bahwa ia sudah sepenuhnya menjadi _alpha_. Tinggal kemudian bagaimana sikapnya dan tindakannya dalam menjaga _omega_ nya dari _alpha_ - _alpha_ lain yang liar dan belum mempunyai pasangan.

Mereka perlahan berbaring diatas tempat tidur. Jimin bergerak perlahan untuk bersandar pada Yoongi. Gerakannya ragu. Walaupun mereka sudah mating, Jimin sebenarnya belum pernah sekalipun terlibat pembicaraan panjang dengan Yoongi. Makanya dia sedikit takut. Apalagi Yoongi terkenal sebagai _alpha_ yang dingin dan kejam dikelompoknya.

"Jimin.." Yoongi kemudian secara tiba-tiba menarik Jimin untuk bersandar didadanya. Menegaskan bahwa Yoongi tidak keberatan dengan tindakan _omega_ nya. Bahkan untuk segala tindakan Jimin kedepannya.

"Ya, _hyung_?" Jimin mendongakkan kepalanya menatap manik kehitaman Yoongi. Menyelami mengapa ia bisa jatuh cinta terlalu dalam pada Yoongi. Mengapa ia akhirnya berakhir menjadi _mate_ pria idamannya.

 _Chuup_ –

Kecupan lembut mendarat di kening Jimin, sarat akan kasih sayang yang begitu dalam. _heh_ , bahkan Yoongi juga tidak tau kapan pada akhirnya ia menyayangi _mate_ nya, _omega_ nya ini.

"Aku menyayangimu. Aku mencintaimu. Tetaplah bersamaku. Tetaplah disampingku,"

Mata Jimin menjadi berkaca-kaca. Raut wajahnya sulit tertebak karena ia tidak mampu mengekspresikan perasannya. Ini Yoongi. Pria idamannya. Sekarang menjadi _mate-_ nya. Yang terkenal sebagai pria dingin. Mampu berkata dengan lembutnya padanya. Pada Park Jimin yang menjadi _secret admire-_ nya selama beberapa tahun belakangan.

"Hikkss.. Aku juga, _hyung._ Aku juga. Hikss. Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku.. Hiks.. Yoongi- _hyung._ "

Yoongi menarik Jimin dengan lembut ke pelukannya. Mengusap punggungnya sembari beberapa mengecup puncak kepala Jimin, menenangkanya.

Jimin kemudian balas tersenyum dengan indah hingga menyipitkan matanya pada Yoongi. Memberi tanda secara tersirat bahwa ia sudah baik.

Yoongi juga balas tersenyum dan mempererat pelukan mereka. Menghilangkan jarak dan berbagi kehangatan. Menenggelamkan Jimin untuk bersamaanya berbagi kebahagiaan.

" _Sweet dream_ , Jimin." – _cupp_.

"Kau juga, _hyung_." – _cupp_.

Pada akhirnya, mereka tertidur setelah berbagi kecupan manis.

.

.

.

Tamat.

a/n: mencari suasana relay yg lain hehehe


End file.
